Waltz of Happiness
by Colleen Lylac
Summary: First season story. Ballroom waltz. Madly in love Mamoru.  Review Please!
1. File 1

Waltz of Happiness  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

Yo! Long time no see! I always love to read the first season story but I never write it. So, I try to write it! E-N-J-O-Y!

Prologue

~*~Mamoru~*~

3.15, my beautiful odango-atama will be here soon. That one girl impressed me since the first time we met ehm, I mean bumped to each other. My, she's beautiful, her eyes are like candy, those golden hair of hers. One look from her can melt me. I could never have her because, she hates me.

Well, that's all! Sorry for the short chapter, I've got heaps of stories to write!  
>Review please!<p>

Love,  
>Colleen Lylac<p> 


	2. File 2

Waltz of Happiness  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

-  
>Hello! I am really in slump so don't expect me to write a longer note! Enjoy!<br>-Disclaimer: I own nothing! So, please stop reminding that to me! (Hitting head to the wall)

File 1

After School

"Usagi-chan will you go to the party tonight?"Minako asked.  
>"Party?"<br>"The masquerade party!" Rei corrected.

Usagi close her eyes for a moment, thinking.  
>"I'll think about that" she replied.<p>

Mamoru's POV

Crown arcade

"Yo, odango-atama!"I said as my-the angel come in. *sigh* I always want to be nice to her but, whenever I try to do that the only thing that come out from my mouth is insult, Darn it! 

"Stop teasing me you jerk, moron, bastard, hateful, and egoistical!"  
>"Oh, new vocabulary, eh?"<br>"Shut up, you baka!"  
>"Or, what?"<br>"Or I'll have Motoki-nii-san kiss you!"  
>"Oh, no you won't!"<br>"Yes, I will"

"That's enough, two of you!"

"He started it first!"  
>"I'm just greeting her!"I said, finally feeling sorry.<p>

At the same time she burst out of the arcade. Sighing, I decided to leave.

Night

Usagi's POV

I am wearing a long white dress, with pearl necklace, a pair of golden earrings, and my mom old stiletto. My hair is styled with up-do with braids and a tiara.

"Usagi, you are going to be late!"My mom yelled.  
>"Yes, mother!"<p>

Today, Minako-chan will give us a ride. Well, she always does. And so, I go down and walk through the hallway.

"Usagi, you are so beautiful!"  
>"Thanks, mom!"<br>"I'll only say this once, you look pretty!"Shingo blushed.  
>"Gee,thanks!"<p>

Slowly, after saying goodbye to my parents, I left. Well, I hope Minako-chan's car don't break down again today. Please, please, Kami-sama! 

45 minutes later we arrived at the party. The ballroom is so COOL! It's decorated with balloon, light and a disco ball. Seriously, this is fantastic! I'm glad I come! I've always hope that Mamoru-baka will be nicer to me. I mean, he's cute and that million dollar smile and that perfect body, oh… .Wait, why am I telling you this though?

Mamoru's POV

Sighing, I made my way out of Motoki's dull car. If it isn't Motoki who persuade me I would not come. I mean, isn't it better to sit down watch some horror movies or studying than go to a lousy party? It would be another story if Usa-ko be my date! Ah, how beautiful she is with those baby blue eyes,that long silky hair of hers and then how she smells like! I wonder what it would feel like to hold her, to kiss her. And how cute she looks like when he's mad! Wait, snap out of it! She's too young for you besides you don't deserve her! What has gotten inside you, Chiba Mamoru?

Inside the ballroom, Motoki find himself a partner. A Brunette haired young lady. I believe I have seen her somewhere though. Um, the arcade? One of my Usa-ko's friend? I can't believe I'm also gawking at a blonde girl she resembles my Usa-ko's though. Seriously, what really has gotten inside you, Chiba Mamoru?

Three minutes later I find myself walking to her direction

"Excuse me, miss, may I have this dance?"

To be continued…  
>-So, how was it? Bad grammar, thanks! But a review wouldn't hurt, right? I'll be waiting… <p>


	3. File 3  Epilogue

Waltz of Happiness  
>Colleen Lylac<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

File 2

Mamoru's POV

"Uh, of course…" she answered, that voice is so familiar. Who is she? I think I've heard that voice somewhere before. I must have got it wrong! And so, I we danced together. She's quite interesting, this girl. Oh alright, now, is it the time for this right now? It's almost midnight, everyone has opened their mask. So, the one who danced with Motoki is Makoto Usa-ko's friend.

"Miss, can you tell me who you are?"  
>"Only if you tell me who you are!"<p>

"Okay, deal! So in three 'kay? 1-2-3?"

So, both of us opened our mask and surprised at what happened.

"Odango!"  
>"Mamoru-baka?" Both of us exclaimed at the same time.<p>

"You, uh look so beautiful today…" I said breaking the awkward silence.  
>"Thanks" she blushed.<p>

"I want to talk to you about something…"  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Me, actually…."  
>Whoa, can't believe I actually confessed. I thought about living it my secret love forever. Silently protecting her from any harm. But now, what will she tell me? Will she laugh at me the one who always tease her but secretly love her? Who knows? Will she reject me or maybe she will say that she loves me too?<p>

"Mamoru-san, I feel the same way too! But, if you love me, why do you always tease me?"  
>" That's because you look so darn cute when you are mad!"<p>

Author's POV

An awkward silence  
>"MAMO-CHAN!" she hit Mamoru's back playfully.<br>"I was just kidding, sweetheart!"  
>"I wanna know how Motoki-nii-san expression when he know that we are dating!"<br>"But first…" as he paused he kissed her deeply, "I love you"  
>"I love you too"<br>End of file 2

Epilogue

Author's POV

"Mamoru-kun, you usually aren't here on Saturday!"  
>"Yeah, I have a date today!"<br>"DATE!" Motoki choked.

"Yeah, a date… Oh there she is! Usa-ko, you are late!" Mamoru said as she pecked her cheek.  
>Usagi giggled,:" Gomen ne!"<p>

"Now, where shall we go?"  
>"This.. is impossible…"Motoki said as he fainted.<p>

Well, that's it! What do you think? I'll write another story soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
